Misfit Bowl
by L1701E
Summary: A special fic for Super Bowl Sunday! A football game between the East and West Coast Misfits turns into disaster for the X-Men! RR!


Misfit Bowl  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel except for the Starr Brothers, Wildstar, Velocity, Red Dragon, Foxfire, and Thunderbolt. GI JOE belongs to Sunbow.  
  
Author's Note: Hey folks! L17 here with a special fic for Super Bowl Sunday! I hope you enjoy it and GO PATRIOTS!!!!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Okay..." Professor Charles Xavier sighed. "If there is another big football game between the East and West Coast Misfits, tell them to hold it at the Pit or Malibu Base!" Outside his office, the sounds of various powers being used, screams, and arguing rang out.  
  
"Well, it is Super Bowl Season." Logan quipped. Hank and Warren staggered in, dressed as refs.  
  
"We're not going out there again." Warren moaned.  
  
"Booze...sweet booze..." Hank hugged a bottle of Mexican tequila. He took it to his lab.  
  
"How did it start his time?" Ororo groaned.  
  
"Well, Kyle made a touchdown, and he was celebrating." Warren sighed. "He made a comment about smacking the ball like a red-haired stepchild." The X- Men had been watching the game. "Jean thought Kyle was cracking jokes about her. Scott told Kyle to watch his mouth. Kyle said something about Scott, inbreeding and goats. It all went down hill from there." Warren sighed. "Lila told Jean she should put her trained monkey back on the leash, and they started fighting. Scott got in Kyle's face, Kyle kicked him in the groin, and the brawl broke out."  
  
"Oooooh..." A moaning and whimpering Scott passed by.  
  
"And tell your buddies in the Panthers that the Patriots are in the business of beatin' jabronies like them!" Kyle hollered.  
  
"Aren't the Joes doing anything about this?!" Xavier moaned. Storm pulled back the curtain and pointed outside. The bald telepath peeked and saw Cover Girl, Shipwreck, Low Light, and Roadblock brawl with Kicker, Firestorm, Jester, and Quick-Kick.  
  
"They started brawling over Super Bowl bets." Warren sighed. Something was heard crashing through the front door.  
  
"SIC YOUR LITTLE FRIEND ON ME, ALVERS?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!" Peter's voice roared.  
  
"COME GET YOU SOME, YOU LOCO METAL MORON!!!!" Rictor's voice roared back.  
  
"Viva la revolution!" The Beast ran by, clad like Pancho Villa, firing cap revolvers into the air.  
  
"Didn't Rictor give him that tequila?" Logan remembered. "He certainly fits in well with the West Coast Misfits."  
  
"Another Avalanche. Fantastic." Warren whined.  
  
"Actually, Rictor can generate low-frequency sonic waves." Storm reminded. "Kicker told me. He can fire them in any direction, but he usually uses them to create earthquakes. Lance has a true mental connection with the earth." Outside, chaos erupted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!! KYLE, THAT HURTS!!!!!" Tabby screamed.  
  
"MUST BEAT JABRONI!!!!!!" Kyle roared.  
  
"Man Paul, what a fight this turned out to be!" Jake said to Paul. The two Misfits were sitting on the stands, acting like wrestling announcers. With them was Jamie, chowing down on popcorn and he wore one of those helmets with built-in straws that could carry beer cans. His had sodas. He also had a big foam finger with a "#1" on it.  
  
"I'll say! It degenerated from an innocent competition of football between the East and West Coast Misfits." Paul said, doing an impersonation of Howard Cosell, the legendary sports announcers. "However, a misunderstanding between West Coast runner Kyle "Thunderbolt" Wildfire and a fan caused this brawl."  
  
"HE KICKED ME!!!!" Scott screamed in a soprano. "RIGHT IN THE MOMMY-DADDY BUTTON!!!!!"  
  
"How pathetic can you get?" Jamie shook his head shamefully.  
  
"Anyway, what do you think of the game so far?" Jake asked Jamie.  
  
"WHOOO!!!!!! YEAH!!!!" Jamie started going into his "crazy drunk fan" act, waving his foam finger. "I just want to say to the guys in Hartford, WHOOOO!!!! HARTFORD RULES!!! THIS GAME IS GREAT!!! THEY'RE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF DRUNK ENGLISH HOOLIGANS!!!! YEAH!!!!"  
  
"Right." Paul snickered.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!" Jamie ran away because Trinity was after him. Paul and Jake snickered at the screams.  
  
"HELP!!!! LANCE AND RICTOR PUNTED ME INTO THE GROUND!!!!" Piotr screamed from the ground, his legs flailing in the air.  
  
"I HATE THAT STARCHILD!!!!!"  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!" Ray screamed as Tabby pounded him.  
  
"CRAIG, DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME WITH THE COOLER!!!!" Jean snapped at the thug. "AAAAAGH!!!!!" Lila beaned her with a baseball.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!! MY EYES!!!! DAZZLER!!!!!!"  
  
"PYRO, NO!!!!! DON'T SET FIRE TO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAGH!!!!"  
  
"EVERYONE, RUN!!!! XI'S HIGH ON COOKIES!!!!!" Rahne screamed.  
  
"ME COOKIE MONSTER!!!!" Xi ran around in a Cookie Monster costume.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!! I'M SORRY WANDA!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!! STOP WITH THE OUCHIES!!!!!" Pietro screamed as Wanda smacked the taste out of his mouth.  
  
"EAT THUNDER, JABRONI!!!!" Kyle roared. He and Toshiro were engaged in another one of their infamous arguments.  
  
"TASTE MY FLAMES, GAIJIN!!!!"  
  
"Who do you think won this thing?" Jake asked Paul. The Superstars' frontman and guitarist shrugged.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"I must admit, these brawls are entertaining." Jake shrugged.  
  
"Yup." Paul agreed, watching a catfight between the X-Girls. "Too bad the real Super Bowl isn't this entertaining."  
  
"Even though this would make one heck of a great halftime show." Jake laughed.  
  
"Yep. I think we can call the guys that organize it and tell them we got something better." Paul laughed. He and Jake grabbed a couple soda bottles and clinked them together.  
  
"Cheers." They said to each other. 


End file.
